In The Hearts of Men and Pirates
by vejgeta9
Summary: ‘The heart of a man, this man, is no longer my own. It belongs to a pirate.’ Will gives up all to find the one thing to satisfy his urges, and his heart.
1. A Vicious Drinking Cycle

In The Hearts of Men and Pirates (Part 1)

By Vejgeta22

Notes: Smut, Slash, PWP with romantic interludes

Summary: 'The heart of a man, this man, is no longer my own. It belongs to a pirate.' Will gives up all to find the one thing to satisfy his urges, and his heart.

Pairings: Will/Jack

Time Frame: Set after the movie.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it. No I don't own the characters. No, I don't own even the bloody costumes. I just own the scenario, the DVD, and a bottle of rum... which I'm drinking now...

* * *

Chapter One: A Vicious Drinking Cycle

'_Elizabeth, _

_I cannot continue on with this... lie I have lived. For too long I have held you down. Now I must set you free. I should have known that we were really not meant to be. I should have told you long ago that the love I once felt for you had begun to smother out, dying like the sun of an ending summer's day. It is time I correct this mistake. _

_In time, you will see that this is for the best. The Commodore still seeks your hand, which I gladly give away. Though you may still seek mine, it the hand of another which I gladly give it to, as he already holds my heart. For the heart of a man, this man is no longer my own. It belongs to a pirate._

_By the time you read this line, I will be sailing out of the harbor. And even if I should never meet the very one my heart cries out for, I shall at least take comfort in knowing that I have released you from the life of lies I condemned you to, for you deserve more, far more that the passing infatuation that I once possessed._

_Please forgive me._

_Yours Always,_

_Will _

Elizabeth could not believe her eyes. Quickly, she skimmed the letter once more, the true meaning of the words finally sinking in. Will was gone. She walked over the liquor case that contained the all the very expensive drinks, and grabbed a bottle of rum. In a very unlady-like fashion, she removed the cork, tilted the bottle back and took a large swig.

"He's in love with that fucking pirate. Damn you, _Captain _ Jack Sparrow." She took another large swig, letting the burning sensation comfort the pain she felt in her now broken heart.

The last words of the pirate rang in his head. No matter how much he drank, they wouldn't leave. 'Nice hat'. Sure, to the average man, those two words would mean nothing. Will was not an average man, anymore. So those two words meant much more. No matter how much he tried to forget about the savvy captain, Jack Sparrow's face kept creeping back to him. First he just had daydreams while at the forge. A few times he lost swords that he created just by thinking of what the captain was doing. The daydreams became worse, and after reaching the point of now losing two swords per day, Mr. Brown gave the young man a vacation – with no pay of course – as he could not afford the loss of metal.

"An' don' ye com back 'till yer ready to work... yer bastard!!", he shouted after Will's now retreating back.

As time continued, he worked around the house, doing whatever he could to keep the Captain off his mind. But the daydreams got even worse, and Will finally took to the bottle to keep his nerves straight. The servants at first pitied him, but even their nerves wore thin of him. He was in a foul mood from dawn until dusk now, and would go for days with no sleep. For Jack had even invaded there, too. Things got to the bitter boiling point when in the heat of a not-so-passionate sex session - considering they didn't make love anymore – Will called out Jack's name. The next night, he slept in the guest room, too afraid to even come near his wife.

'What the fuck is wrong with me? I'm... in love with him... But why _him_?'

His anger got the best of him, and he broke a few items in the room, including a vase that was worth far more than he made in one year. He decided that he had to leave. He had to find Jack. He made all the arrangements in town the next day, and by night fall, he was on a merchant ship, headed to Tortuga.

(Two weeks have gone by.)

Jack sat in Tortuga in a bar called '_The Galleyway'_, in a right state of drunkenness. Those two years had not been kind to him. After leaving Port Royal, he started on the next adventure, pilfering and pillaging random merchant ships that they came across. Although he was not a bloodthirsty brute, he found himself becoming more and more aggressive towards the captains of the ships they plundered. The crew had never seen him behave in this manor, but all were wise enough not to comment on the fact that their captain seemed to be losing it. Or losing what marbles he had left. Only Anamarie knew what was wrong, and there was not a day she let him live it down.

"Yer a fool. A bigger one than I thought you to be, anyway," she said that morning.

"Wench, leave me be! I am in no mood for another one of yer scoldings," he said. He had a massive headache, and wanted nothing more than sleep.

"Yer scarin' the crew with yer mad actin. Yer torturin' yerself over Will and takin' it out on every soul you see, includin' the crew. Don't think I don't know what problem is."

"Wench, I said leave me be, before I..." He didn't get a chance to say anything after that, because Anamarie slapped him. "Come off it, Jack!! Yer still in love with that boy, and it's yer own fault fer leavin' him be. You have to make a choice. I'll be up on deck."

Jack replayed her words. He knew she was right, but Will wouldn't want him. He was just what Will called him – a pirate. 'Couldn't be much of nothin' else. But, yer right, wench. I need to make a choice.' Picking up his hat, and dropping a few shillings on the bar, he made his way out the bar. Or tried to, because as soon as he got up, he fell down, flat on his face. The patrons in the bar took no notice, as this was usual behavior of all that entered. Jack laid there for a moment and slowly got up. Swaying and slightly off balance, he walked out the bar towards the pier where 'The Black Pearl' was docked. By the time he got there, he decided that he would return to Port Harbor, and he wasn't leaving without his Will. He decided that he liked that. His Will.

About the same time, _'The Sundancer'_ docked. There had been plenty of rum on board, and since Will had given the merchant more money than entirely necessary, they kept him swimming in booze.

"S'no fun drinkin' alone, boy. Have a bottle," said the captain.

Will agreed, and quickly accepted the bottle. It had been two days since they'd left Port Harbor, and the dreams of Jack were becoming more and more intense. It was all that he could do to keep reality separate from those very dreams. That was almost two weeks ago.

"Tortuga ahead, mates!! Tortuga ahead!!" shouted the lookout in the crow's nest.

"Boy, we be pullin in the harbor, soon. Best get prepared,"said the captain.

Will gathered the few items that he'd brought along. His most prized possession, a silver trinket that he took from Jack's hair during their second night on the Interceptor. The night he knew that there was more to the captain than he let on. The night that he grew hard for the first time, watching Jack sleep. The night he knew...

"All ashore that's goin' ashore!!" the first mate cried out.

As he climbed down the ladder, Will wondered if Tortuga had changed much. He wondered if Giselle was still around, or had some mad pirate carried her off.

'Right. That would only happen if getting slapped was a turn on.'

He laughed to himself. As he climbed into the boat, it suddenly hit him that he had not bathed in two weeks. He was reeking with the stench of rotting water, rum and sweat, with an underlying aroma of metal that he could never get to leave his pores. He made up his mind that upon docking, he was going to seek out a hot bath, a drink, and Giselle.

'That might be a dead end, but she's the only one I know here,' he thought.

The ship docked, and Will walked ashore, taking in the size of the harbor once more. He had forgotten just how big this section of the island was. After thanking the captain, he walked up the docks to the town, wanting nothing more than a hot bath, a warm bed, and Jack.


	2. Sexhibition

In The Hearts of Men and Pirates (Part 2)

By Vejgeta22

Notes: Smut, Slash, PWP with romantic interludes

Summary: 'The heart of a man, this man, is no longer my own. It belongs to a pirate.' Will gives up all to find the one thing to satisfy his urges, and his heart. – Things begin to heat up in this chapter!

Chapter Warnings: SEX!!! SLASH!! SOLO WORSHIP!!

Pairings: Will/Jack

Time Frame: Set after the movie.

Special notes: Some people say that crowns are worth lots. I am not from England, and have no knowledge how much a 'crown' is. So, in sake of this fic, a crown is worth one dollar. If that's unacceptable to you, then shove off!!

Disclaimer: If I did own this, then not only would I be rich, but a 'naked Jack' would be on my bed right now, ready for another go... but alas, I don't own it, so if I am sued, then you'd get nothing but a candy bar, a can of iced tea, and a bottle of water... oh, and a pint of rum. (No, I'll never give that up. Not without a bloody swordfight.)

Chapter 2: Sexhibition

As Jack awoke that morning, the decision to return to Port Harbor was more than a fantasy. Despite the 'Canon's Salute to the Queen' like headache that he now had, he smiled to himself as he dressed.

'Some fur of a dog will whip me right as rain', he thought as he took a hearty swig from the bottle of rum that stayed by his bed at all times.

No sooner than the fluid hit his stomach, his headache ebbed off. Strolling out on deck, he smiled openly at his crew, and his Pearl.

"Mornin' mates!" he yelled.

The crew, who were by now getting used to his less-than-somber or sober (however you chose to look at it) and cranky, mean mood, were taken aback in this change. So much so, that two of the crew jumped ship, thinking he had finally flipped and was about to kill them all.

"Man overboard!!" Gibbs shouted out.

Rope was thrown over to the two men, and they were pulled back on deck. Jack didn't even bother to berate them on their carelessness and lack of awareness. He was in too good of a mood to let anyone stand in his way. The crew whispered amongst themselves, wondering what had gotten into their '_oh-so-wonderful-Captain_'. And of course, Anna Marie had an idea. A very 'Willing' idea. She looked knowingly at the Captain, who was now whispering to his Pearl. Smiling to herself, she approached him, awaiting the orders for the day.

"So... you decided to swallow yer pride an' go back for the whelp."

Jack didn't answer, contented in whispering to his Pearl. They did have a lot of catching up to do, after all. Anamarie's smile quickly disappeared, as she was being ignored.

"Captain, the crew are awaiting orders."

Still no response. She decided to get his attention.

**/Slap/**

"That be mutiny, wench!" Jack said, rubbing his face, a smile playing at his lips.

"Well, considering the fact that I've asked you two questions an' was ignored , I figured you needed a wake-up call," she said pointedly. "The crew awaits yer orders."

Jack looked at her like she had lost it. He then looked at the crew, who were watching him from the deck below. "Hoist the sails and the anchor! We sail to Port Harbor, mates!!" The crew shouted a hearty 'Aye, Capt'n!', and began doing the tasks set before them. The 'Black Pearl' groaned her protest, but Jack, too high on thoughts of Will paid her no mind.

_The night before Will_

Will walked through the streets of Tortuga in search of a bed, rum and Giselle, in no real particular order. Two weeks at sea had done him some good, for his skin had tanned slightly, so he was not such a ghostly pale anymore. So eager was he for a bed, he didn't bother to stop in The Galleyway for a drink, as he had first planned. Instead, he went to the inn next door, which, ironically was called 'Peg-Legged Jack's'. Upon paying for the room, he proceeded up the stairs in search for a bath.

The hot water sat in the tub in the center of the room. Will had to pay an extra 15 doubloons for it, but decided that it was well worth it. He slowly eased his frame into the water, letting the steam envelop his skin. Leaning back in the water, he closed his eyes in an effort to relax. Jack sprang to life before his eyes. The pirate captain was standing before him, naked, his rock hard cock bobbing up and down. Will moaned at the sight of this, and became painfully aware of his own cock, which was now hard as well. It didn't matter where the man came from, or the fact that he had showed up with no clothes on. All that did matter was the fact that Jack was there.

Will sat up in the water, about to move closer, when Jack put up his hand, stopping him before he even rose from the water.

"Just watch me, luv. I want you to watch me as I pleasure myself," Jack said.

Will whimpered, finding it hard to keep still in the water. He wanted, no needed to feel Jack's body pressed against his, feel his rough beard against his own smooth skin. He wanted to feel Jack's hard cock against his own, and in a attempt to move closer undetected, he got to his knees in the water, so that Jack could see his own, aching need. Jack licked his lips as his left hand thumbed his left nipple; his right hand stroking his cock slowly to Wills' now ragged breathing.

Slowly, Will moved closer to Jack, stroking his cock as well. Before Jack could protest, Will had wrapped his had around the man's cock, and began stroking him with his wet left hand. Jack moaned.

"You like that? Maybe you'll like this too."

And in one swift motion, Will's head darted forward, capturing Jack's cock head in his mouth. Although he had never done this before, well except to a few bananas for practice, (he had to make sure that he had an idea what he was doing!!) from the moaning that Jack was doing, he figured that was doing a good job.

Jack held his head as he fucked his mouth, thrusting in time to his own strokes. Next, Will went down, and began an assault on Jack's balls, sucking first one the left one, then the right, before finally taking them both in his mouth, causing Jack to moan loudly. He grinned up at his pirate, the lust in his eyes was more potent than any rum he had drank to date. It washed over him like a tital wave, threatening to drown him. Will broke the gaze between them that seemed to last for hours, enciting himself to return to the task at hand - making Jack explode in his mouth.

He decided that the formalities were over, and he would not torture him any longer. Will swiftly took Jack's cock back in his mouth, swirling his tounge around the the head, which got a moan from him. He began to apply pressure with his tounge, while rubbing his balls. He continued sucking and Jack continued moaning, but he just wouldn't come. He decided to be daring and try something else, as it had worked in all his dreams about Jack before.

"Mmmmmm," he moaned around Jack's cock.

That did it. Jack shouted out as he shot his load down Will's throat. He swallowed every drop and slowly worked his way up Jack's stomach to his nipples, first the right one then the left on, inciting another throaty moan from the man. Standing straight up, he claimed Jack's lips, their tongues clashing for dominance over the others'. Jack dropped to his knees, taking Will's cock into his right hand.

Will moaned loudly as Jack tongued the head of his cock. He suddenly felt the hot wetness that was Jack's mouth as it enveloped his entire length in his mouth. It didn't take long before Will was shooting his very essence into Jack's mouth.

"Jack... I... I love you," he said.

Instead of finding the man of dreams rising to meet him in a much needed kiss, declaring words of his own love for Will, he found no one, save the mess that he'd created on the floor. Will dropped back into the water, sobbing at the fact that Jack was a figment of his horny imagination. He stayed there in the water for a while, before getting his wits together, cleaning himself up and the mess in front of the tub. He dried off, and donning a fresh pair of breeches and a shirt, he headed out to the streets. He had to find Jack and soon.

He started his search by going to every tavern in Tortuga. For some reason, he made the Galleyway last on his list of places to check, simply because it was right next to the inn that he was staying in. Finally, around sunrise, he found Giselle. She had just finished up with her last customer, and was on her way home.

"Giselle!! Giselle!! Wait!!" He ran towards her. Giselle looked at him, not recognizing him as the young man that had accompanied Jack just two years prior.

"I just had my last customer for the night. But," she said, sauntering over in her, 'I've got the best coochie this side of the planet, and maybe the other side too' walk, "I'll make an exception for you. 30 crowns, and I'm yours."

Will, backed up slightly.

"No, no. I'm not here for that. I'm... I'm looking for a friend of yours."

She looked at him quizzically, and asked, "Who would this 'friend' be? And why would I tell you where to find them? What's in it for me?"

Will took 10 crowns out his pocket, and put them in her hand.

"I'm looking for Jack. Jack Sparrow. Do you know where..."

**/Slap/**

'I didn't deserve that,' he thought while rubbing his face.

"How _DARE_ you ask me about that... that... lying, cheating, filthy swine? What would make you think that I would even know, let alone care about what 'Jack Sparrow' is doing?"

She looked at him. Will's now crushed look wounded her resolve, and she knew that his face would haunt her dreams if she didn't help.

"I'm... I'm sorry I asked. Good, evening, Giselle."

She reached out and grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away. "What are you doing here, kid? This place isn't for someone like you. Why are you looking for him?"

Will stared at her. He opened his mouth to answer, but she threw up her hand, as to shush him.

"You're not the only one that's loved Jack. Take my advise, go back to where you came from. He's not worth it..." Her voice trailed off.

Will felt the raw emotions in her voice, but steeled himself.

"There's no way I'm leaving without him. I have to know... I need to know if there's a chance... even if what you say is the truth."

Giselle stared at him. "Last I saw him, he was in the 'Galleyway', flat on his face."

Will's eyes widened. The tavern next to the inn he was staying at!!! With a hurried thanks and goodbye, he turned heel, running towards the bar.

"Good luck, kid", said Giselle, before turning to head home. Somehow, that kid's face looked familiar...

Rounding the corner, Will ran top speed to the 'Galleyway', hoping to run into Jack. As he entered, the tavern was empty. The owner was cleaning up the floors when he walked through the doors.

"Sorry' mate. We're closed for an hour."

"I'm just looking for someone."

"Look around, mate. See anyone you know?" The barkeeper said with a laugh.

"I'm looking for Jack Sparrow."

The man stopped laughing. Anyone looking for Jack Sparrow meant one of two things. One, they were in love with him, which was bad, or two, he had 'commandeered' something of theirs, which was worse. Either way, he wanted it far away from his tavern.

"He's not here. Must have left 30, 40 minutes ago, laddie."

The man went back to his task of cleaning. He had missed him! The docks!!! He ran out the doors, walking past the inn. His body would not allow him to continue much further. There was no way he had enough strength to make it to the docks.

'He's on the Pearl. I know where he is, so I can wait a little longer. Gotta... rest...' He thought as he walked up the steps. He walked through the door, passed out on the bed, and knew no more.

Four hours later, Will awoke. Although he was extremely tired, he knew he had to get up. He smiled. The Pearl was here in the harbor. Carrying his Jack aboard. He got up, running top speed to the docks, where his destiny awaited. But when he got there, the Pearl had already set sail, leaving Will with nothing but a small outline of the ship on the horizon.


	3. ‘Commandeering’ Memories

In The Hearts of Men and Pirates (Part 3)

By Vejgeta22

Notes: Smut, Slash, PWP with romantic interludes

Summary: 'The heart of a man, this man, is no longer my own. It belongs to a pirate.' As he watches The Black Pearl sail away with the only thing that will make his heart leap with joy, Will takes a trip down memory lane. On the ship, Jack relives the same memory aboard the Pearl.

Chapter Warnings: Commandeering, sentimental mush.

Pairings: Will/Jack

Time Frame: Set after the movie.

Disclaimer: Same as always, their not mine, except when I've drank enough rum... Oh to stranded on a deserted island with Jack...

Chapter 3: _'Commandeering'_ Memories

Will stared in dismay as all his hopes and dreams slowly faded from view. Everything that he ever wanted and needed was aboard one ship, The Black Pearl, and it was leaving him behind. Will bit back a choking sob as realization of it all hit home. He would never see Jack again. A cool wind carrying a mist from the sea hit his face, mingling with his own falling tears.

'I'll die without him. I'll waste away here, alone. And he'll never know...'

The hopelessness settled in his heart like a heavy brick in a pail of water. He wanted to do something, anything. Jumping off the pier, swimming towards the ship even sounded good to him, even though he knew he would die way before he'd even come close to Jack.

He stood there for a while, eyes closed, mind wandering to the past. Though memories hurt, he needed something to help him stay grounded. And even a passing fleet of Jack in his mind, though never as good as the real thing, would help.

_Third Night on the Interceptor Will_

Will stood on the deck, wind whipping his hair around. At first, he hated the wind messing up his hair, since he had the painstaking task of combing it back into place every morning. But he was getting used to it. As well as other things. The boat's creaking and moaning, the waves sloshing against the sides of the boat, Jack... Jack? That was the hardest to get used to, and there were things about the pirate that he knew that he could never live with.

There was the way he swayed his hips most provocatively when he walked, the way that he touched him at the most inappropriate moments, how he stared into his eyes whenever they talked... eyes that you would find yourself getting lost in... stares that seem to see into your very soul and beyond... Why did these things matter much to him? And when did he ever take the time to notice?

He had never paid THAT much attention to Elizabeth, never noticed her little quirks that made her Elizabeth. Will now had a small surge of guilt at realizing these things. Then there was his way of addressing him. In public, Jack often referred to Will as 'lad' or 'laddie' or 'son' and who could forget the infamous 'whelp'. But sometimes he would slip and call him 'luv' or 'darling'. He used those terms more when they were alone. Like tonight on the ship. Will turned his attention to that conversation that caused his mind to think about this situation as a whole.

_3 hours ago Jack_

"Cold, luv?"

Jack approached Will from his right, noting the shivering form that was in front of him.

"No... I'm fine."

A pause.

"Thanks for asking."

Jack smiled at him.

'Youth does have its advantages. And I'm looking at the biggest one in front of me.'

"Thinkin' of your bonnie lass?" 'Please say no... Where the hell did that come from?'

"Yes. I'm hoping she's alright. There's no telling what they might be doing to her right now. I should have been there to protect her. It's my fault she's there with them now..."

Jack suddenly had the urge to pull the boy into his arms and make him forget about the pain that he was feeling. The pain in his eyes...

'Whoa... ok... I gotta cut back on the rum.' "Will, she'll be fine. If everything what you told me about her is true, she'll hold her own. And me Pearl will do the same. Strong lasses, they are."

'Or maybe she'll fall for Barbossa, and leave you alone so that I can have you to myself... Ok... the bit about cutting back on the rum? Let's double it instead...'

Will smiled slightly at Jack.

'Hmmm... he actually said something that didn't revolve around pillaging, sex, rum, killing Barbossa, rum... wait I said that already, but considering how much he drinks, it needed to be mentioned twice.' Will laughed to himself on that last thought.

"And what is so funny, luv?"

Jack raised his eyebrows slightly. Will looked at him, and noticed for the first time just how brown they were, how the kohl made them look bolder, even in the moonlight. He swallowed hard.

"Nothing... just thinking about something that happened to me when I was younger."

"Well, do tell, Will. In fact, a good tale goes best with a good drink, like rum."

'There he goes again with the rum.' Another small laugh.

Jack moved closer to Will's side, whispering in his ear, even though there was no one else on the ship.

"You know, luv, people will start to think you're crazy if you keep laughing to yourself like that."

The warm breath caressed his ear, causing Will to shiver. He turned to look at Jack, and found himself staring into his eyes again. Their faces were so close, that each could feel the other's breath, Will's warm and staggered, Jack's hot and laced with the spiced rum from the bottle he had been drinking. Nether mad a move or a sound. Each seem to waiting for something...

'Anything... do...' thought one 'Anything...' finished the other. After starring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Jack turned to walk away, much to Will's disappointment.

"Are you coming to tell me that tale over rum? I hate to drink all by me onesies, savvy?"

That word. That one word sent shivers down Will's spine no matter when he used it. He compared it to being doused by a bucket of cold water and the skin being shocked by it's temperature, followed by a cool gust of wind. He shivered again. His mind wanted to refuse the drink, not the just the drink, but the man offering the drink as well. He opened his mouth to say no, but out came out,

"I'll join you in a little while. I just need to... clear my head first."

Jack smiled to himself. He was flustering the boy; he could hear it in his voice. And what was so ironic was the fact that he wasn't even trying! He nodded, and headed off down into the captain's quarters without another word

_Alone on Deck Will_

Here he stood, replaying all that had transpired, not understanding it all. He closed his eyes and sighed. Jack's face came into view. His braids and dreadlocks laden with silver trinkets and beads. Then the beard, cut short, with two long braids, beaded in the same fashion. His earrings, gold hoops that actually made his appearance more... attractive. Had he just thought that? Jack Sparrow, attractive? What the fuck?! Some had laced his drink... but wait, he wasn't drinking. He was sober.

The black kohl that lined his eyes, making them much more expressive and daunting... Jack... Another sigh. Then, of course, there was that smile. The smile that was like the sun, but much brighter. He could never admit it out loud, but he liked the man's smile. It warmed him, made him feel free... Where were all these thoughts coming from?

Will thought more over the new situation that was beginning to unfold. Could this mean that... was he... no he couldn't be? Could he? Will shook his head, not wanting to believe what was fact. HE liked Jack. HE. LIKED. JACK. How sick... how twisted... but oddly, he found it comforting.

"I need that drink, now..."

He shook his head, and headed down the stairs, hoping that Jack had not drunk all the rum, or had another bottle. He could really use it now...

_Present Time Aboard the Black Pearl_

Jack stood at the helm, the wheel in his hand, lost in thought as well. That night... That night had shaped him for what he was doing now. He closed his eyes, and Will sprang into view, smiling at him, his arms open...

Jack suddenly wished that the ship would go faster; he couldn't wait for his eyes to grace the one that he knew he loved...

'Soon, Will darling. Soon, you will be here at my side... My life will then be complete.'

_Tortuga Will_

Will stood there, still watching the horizon, hoping that the ship would turn and come back. He knew that wouldn't happen.

"Laddie, ye didn' find yer friend?"

Will turned around. It was the captain of the ship that he sailed here on.

"I found him, but not in time..."

He turned back at looked at the horizon. The ship was now a speck on top of the sea, but Will could still see it...

"You were lookin' fer Capt'n Sparrow, lad?"

Upon hearing those words, Will spun around.

"YES!!"

He realized that he sounded eager, but he did not care.

"Yes... but it's too late now... The Pearl has sail away. I'll never see him again..."

The captain stepped closer to Will.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. All you need to know is where the ship is going. The journey to reach it would be simple."

"Yes, but I don't know where it's headed. I came here on a whim and a prayer that he'd be here. Now I've lost him..."

"Now, that's where yer wrong, matie. See, I know where he's headed. Goin' back to Port Royal. Lookin' for some lad named Will. Know of him?"

Will was shocked. Jack, looking for him? Could it be?

"I am Will. Will Turner. And I need to catch that ship."

"Can't be done, least not in my ship anyways. But, if we had that ship..."

He pointed to a large ship, 'The Skipper', which had been in port only for a few hours.

"Maybe we could catch that ship in, oh, a day, day an' a half, tops."

Will looked at the ship. A smile came to his face as he looked at the captain.

"I do believe that a little 'commandeering' is in order, savvy?"

The captain smiled back.

"I do like yer way of thinkin', young Turner. I do like yer way of thinkin'."


	4. Pillaging For Will

In The Hearts of Men and Pirates (Part 4)

By Vejgeta22

Notes: Smut, Slash, PWP with romantic interludes

Summary: 'The heart of a man, this man, is no longer my own. It belongs to a pirate.' Now armed with a ship, Will sails after Jack, but the Captain has other plans.

Chapter Warnings: None at this time...

Pairings: Will/Jack

Time Frame: Set after the movie.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own them... that damn Mouse does. I shouldn't have to repeat myself. Now, where did I put that bottle of rum...

Chapter 4: Pillaging For Will

Once it had been decided on, the Captain and Will put their plan into action. Will and a few of the Captain's men would sneak aboard the ship at take the lookouts captive. Then the rest of the crew would board and they would set sail. They would only kill the people on board if necessary, which Will was glad for, as he didn't like killing. He'd never done it, but was sure he wouldn't like it.

Everything went according to plan. Will and six of the captain's men snuck aboard 'The Skipper'. Taking the small crew that was left as guards on the ship by surprise, they quickly threw their weapons to the ground. And that's where the plan twisted. When the captain boarded the ship, he had his gun drawn.

"Put them below in the hold, Mr. Turner as well."

His men seized Will, handling him roughly. The captain smirked.

"Don't fight em', Will. They like it when they get a feisty one."

Will's mouth dropped at the shock of being betrayed.

"Why... what is the point of it all?"

"Simple, me lad. Yer 'precious Capt'n Sparrow' owes me from a favor."

He closed the distance between him and Will. With the back of his fingers, he brushed Will's cheek, before grabbing his face hard.

"Helped im' outta tight, sticky situation, see. I'm ready to collect me payment."

With his pistol, he ran the metal between Will's legs, resting it on his cock. He mashed the barrel hard into the sensitive flesh, causing him to wince.

He laughed, sounding quite mangled.

"And me thinks me knows what I want as payment!"

There was a glint in his eye that unnerved Will to his very core. There was something familiar about that stare. 'Barbossa', he thought. He had looked at Will that same way when they were on their way to the caves to break the curse. There was no secret that Barbossa wanted Will, as there was no secret Will's feelings for Jack. No matter how he tried, he couldn't hide on the edge that he was now teetering precariously from. The captain gave the men orders for them to 'rough Will up a bit'.

"An' don' ye dare think of takin' the whelp. I'll be doin' that honor after I've introduced Capt'n Sparrow to Davy Jones locker."

The captain's face disappeared from view as Will disappeared below.

"Such a pretty boy, we have here," said one of the pirates.

"Yeah, we'll have fun makin' im' unpretty!" said a counterpart.

"There's no way I'm going down alone. I'm taking somebody with me!"

Will swung his right fist, connecting it with the jaw of the closet pirate. The fury, rage, loneliness and despair that he felt came out through his fist. He heard the unmistakable sound of bone crunching. He had broken the man's jaw. And the battle commenced. In the end, Will proved to be quite a challenge. In fact, one could say that at one point, Will was winning. That is, until one of the pirates hammered him over the head with something. He stood there, dazed before passing out on the floor.

Will awoke on the floor in one of the cells in the lower hold. The crew of 'The Sundance' did a wonderful job of rearranging his face, as well as other parts of Will's body. He wasn't sure the extent of the damage done, but he was sure it was pretty bad. After the beating, he was tossed in the cell with the other members of the crew caught unawares. The crew, seeing the damage done to him, decided that was his punishment for trying to 'commandeer' their ship, and had nothing to do with him. He was sure he heard one of the men say 'Bloody Pirate', which would have made him smile, if his face hadn't felt like an anvil had collided with it. He then realized that he wouldn't be able to eat until the swelling went down, which could take a while. He decided to try to rest, as he was tired of the captured crew shooting him dirty glares.

"Wake up, Mr. Turner."

Will sat up, quite unsure of his surroundings. His vision had not come into focus and then the pain hit him. It slowly came back to him. He was onboard 'The Skipper', locked in a cell with a crew he had helped capture. He stood up slowly, as his body was sore from the merciless beating he had received.

"Just thought you'd like to be on deck to see your 'Capt'n's face. The fool will no doubt think us a merchant ship, and when they board, yours can be the last face that he sees before I kill em'. Tie em' up and bring em' up."

All while he was being tied up, Will's mind desperately went in two directions. First, he'd be seeing Jack, which he was absolutely thrilled about, but then there was the 'Jack being killed' part, which he wasn't too happy with. Then a simple statement came to mind, which helped to ease his fears.

'I'm Captain Jack Sparrow.'

As much as it hurt to do it, he smiled at that. The pain was a nice touch. It kept him grounded. He was brought upstairs where the captain, too busy being happy about finally killing the one he hated, never noticed Will's mouth was ungagged. The other pirates knew, but the instructions were to tie him up, not bound and gag him. The wind blew his hair, and he felt something wet in the back of his head.

'Probably happened when they hit me over the head...'

He suddenly began to feel drowsy.

_Aboard 'The Black Pearl'_

Jack was at the helm, steering when Gibbs came over to him.

"Captain, there's a ship to our starboard side. Looks like a merchant ship."

Jack looked at him. He had no time to go pillaging and pilfering now. Not when his bonnie lad was so close. But before he could answer, Gibbs was speaking again.

"I think you outta see what they have on deck before you go saying no, Captain."

Taking the telescope, Jack scanned the deck.

"Hmm... pirate, pirate, mast, pirate, Will, Captain Fiji, ol' scallywag... WILL!? HOW... BUT..."

He was at a loss for words. His Will, aboard a ship he'd never laid eyes on... Jack looked through the telescope again, zeroing in on Will.

That's when he noticed a change in him. He couldn't quite make out what was wrong with Will, but seeing as he was bound on a ship with Captain Fiji, Jack could only guess the treatment the young man had received. Gibbs looked at him, a hint of excitement in his eyes.

"You know that this is supposed to be a trap, right Captain?"

"And a very bad trap it is. But, let us grace the captain and let him know that we see him, savvy? Tell the men to get the canons loaded and ready. On my mark, they are to blast them to kingdom come."

Jack picked up his pistol and placed it into his belt.

"And if he's laid one finger on Will, I'll slit him throat to gut."

Gibbs looked at Jack. He was ready for war. The mad sway was gone, for now, and the look in his eye would kill even if his sword or pistol didn't.

'Hold on, Will. I'm comin' for ya.'

_Aboard 'The Skipper' _

Will looked on with a mixture of dismay and utter happiness as The Black Pearl sailed closer to the boat that he now inhabited. He could even make out the figure standing at the helm. His view was then hidden when a taller pirate stepped in front of him.

"G..."

Will caught himself. Apparently, the pirates had forgotten to gag him, and he was not going to give them a reason to remember, at least not yet. Then, the Jolly Rodger went up on the mast, revealing to all that this was a pirate ship. At least to those that thought that the Black Pearl was a merchant ship. Captain Fiji turned around.

"Good... good. Stop the ship. Men, make ready, and on my mark, we attack. But ye are to leave Sparrow. He's mine. An' get out of the whelp's way, you fool," he said to the large pirate that had stepped in front of Will. "I want him to see the prize that I be holdin' here."

His mangled laugh filled the air, thinking that he would get the best of his sworn enemy. Will wanted to crush his head with his bare hands.

'I've got to do something...'

He started working his hands, hoping that he could get himself free by the time the ship got close enough to be boarded. But trying to look as though you were badly beaten and exhausted was hard work, now becoming increasingly harder as he struggled to free his hands from his bonds.

_The Black Pearl_

"ALL HANDS TO THE CANONS!!"

Gibbs shouted as the men on deck scattered to their positions. They had all been made aware of the plan, and all hurried to assist their captain as quickly as possible. When word got around the ship that Will was on board, the crew that had sailed with him two years ago hoped that the lad was alright. Especially when they learned who's ship he was on. Captain Fiji's reputation far preceded him, as he was extremely cruel to his captives. Stories of mutilation, rape, murder, and other horrible things that they didn't even want to think about were possible whenever he was around. They talked amongst themselves, hoping that fate had watched over Will.

Those that didn't know Will still felt pity for him, but were more concerned what riches might await them in the ship's hold. An equal share of the treasure was all that mattered. There were a few crew members on deck, Gibbs and Anamarie being two of them. She stood nearby, waiting for the words "BOARD, MATIES!!" from Jack's mouth. Which he just shouted.

As grappling hooks went sailing over the other ship's side, Jack finally got a closer view of Will. His face was distorted. Instantly, Jack felt the anger rise to his face, and his blood began to boil. Whatever had happened to Will, he was dead sure that Fiji was responsible. And even if he wasn't, Jack would still make him pay, just because. He ran down the steps, seized a rope and swung to the deck of The Skipper, where the battle began.

Captain Fiji watched as the pirates boarded the ship. His plan was going accordingly, until...

The first pirates landed on deck, and attacked!! What the fuck?! This wasn't supposed to happen like this. He turned around in time to see Jack charging his way, sword out. Quickly he grabbed the closest thing to him, which happened to be a person. Will.

Will almost had his hands free. It was imperative to him that he get free to help Jack out as much as he could. He watched and almost shouted with joy as he watched Jack rushing to his aid. He suddenly had the sensation of being pulled to his left and being thrusted out. He was being used as a human shield. He used every ounce of strength he had. Jack was running straight for him.

Jack saw what the captain had in store for him. He was going to use Will as a shield to protect himself. His Will. At first, Jack thought to slow down, stop dead in his tracks. He couldn't take the chance of hurting Will. He was still debating when he heard shouts. Snapping quickly out of his thoughts, Jack looked in shock to see Will snap the ropes. Every muscle rippled and tensed under the strain of his breaking free.

With a last effort, almost all his energy spent, Will finally broke the ropes around his wrists. The shout was to shock the captain into releasing his hold on him, which worked. As the ropes fell from his arms, Will turned and grabbed the captain by his throat. He would take great pleasure in strangling the last breath out of his lungs. He would have succeeded in doing so, if a stronger pair of hands had not jerked him away. The captain, who's face went blue from the lack of oxygen, collapsed at his feet, gagging for air. Will turned to see who's hands they were. As if he didn't know already. Jack stood there, hands on top of his, smiling at him.

"Jack..."

Will passed out, the world around him becoming cold and black.

_Aboard 'The Black Pearl'_

The blast of canons and the rumbling that they produced woke Will out of his slumber. He was in a bed, blanket covering him up to his chin. He sat up, still trying to figure out where he was and what happened. Slowly, it came back to him. He was aboard The Skipper. Hand bound. Saw Jack. Used as a shield. Freed self and strangled pirate. Turned and saw Jack. Jack!! Jack was there!! He had came for him!! Will tried to get up. He needed to find Jack. He winced as he tried to support his weight to get out the bed.

"Lay back down, luv. Can't have you tryin' to move just yet."

That voice... Will was afraid to turn around. Part of him still believed that he was still on The Skipper and his imagination was working overtime again. But that voice... That voice compelled him; moved him. It was just to hear that voice again that he left everything behind. Will was afraid to move, even to breathe.

"Come, now. Don't make me restrain you to the bed... oh, can't use ropes though, luv. Guess I'll have to make due with me arms, then."

Will shook lightly as two strong arms snaked around him, pulling him back to a strong chest.

"That's it, luv. I've got you," Jack whispered. Will's whole body shook with sobs. So long he waited for this moment, the moment when he could feel those strong arms holding him close.

"Please...," he sobbed. "Please tell me this is a dream... Please..." Jack slowly turned him over to look in his eyes.

"Well, I could say that, but dreams can't do this."

He pressed his lips to Will's, kissing him softly. Will state of shock left abruptly as he felt Jack's lips kiss him. If this was a dream, then he hoped it would never end.


	5. Rum Kisses

In The Hearts of Men and Pirates (Part 5)

By Vejgeta22

Notes: Smut, Slash, PWP with romantic interludes. Last Chapter in 'Fall' as it were. Leads to 'Winter', the second of the four part Series.

Summary: 'The heart of a man, this man, is no longer my own. It belongs to a pirate.' Jack has Will now, but what next?

Chapter Warnings: SEX!!! SLASH!!!

Pairings: Will/Jack

Time Frame: Set after the movie.

Disclaimer: You keep rubbing it in!!! I don't own it! I don't own POTC... This is why I drink so much...

Chapter 5: Rum Kisses

The kiss was simple. One kiss. One searing kiss that sent heat and blood rushing to Will's nether regions. Jack pulled away, and Will sighed. The kiss was too real for it to be a dream.

"Let's take a look at th' damage." Jack looked at Will's face first, then at his wrists. "Well, nothing's broken. But they did a number on ye. What happened, luv?"

Will opened his mouth to speak, but the words would not come out. Instead, a sob that had been trapped in the confines of his throat since the kiss came out, followed by tears. Jack looked at Will.

"Alright, luv. Come here." He held Will in his arms as sobs racked his body. The pain of his face had begun to resurface, causing him to sob harder.

Jack was beside himself with grief. It pained him to see his Will hurt so. Slowly he began rocking him, whispering sweet nonsense in his ear. He wished there was some way to end his pain, but there was not. His anger began to resurface, and dealing with Fiji became as important to him as the younger man he now held in his arms. 'I'll cut off his head', he thought. 'Nay, too quick. Hmm, tie 'im to a barrel and gut 'im and let his corpse float in th' waters behind th' boat. No... Too messy. And me Pearl won't like all th' blood on her deck. Dismember him... slowly... yeah... I'll make 'im a eunuch, before I carve up his carcass up.' His torturous thoughts were interrupted by light snoring. Jack looked down at Will, who was now a sleeping bundle in his arms. There was no time to think of the many ways to kill the man who had caused his love so much pain. He decided he would deal with Fiji after he awoke.

* * *

The next day, Jack awoke with a stiff neck. This was unusual for him, as he slept on his stomach. He then felt something shifting on his chest. Slowly he looked down. The chestnut hair blocked a face out of view, but it mattered not. That angelic hair could only belong to one person.

"Will."

He shivered at saying the name, like it was taboo.

"Will."

He spoke louder, still unbelieving what lay in his arms. The body moved slightly, hugging him closer as though he was about to disappear into thin air.

"Will."

He spoke this time loud and clear, now sure it was no dream that became a nightmare once he awoke and found his arms empty. The body moaned slightly, and the head lifted, eyes opening slowly.

"Jack."

He winced, as the swelling in his face had gone stiff during his sleep. Jack winced too, as though he felt what Will felt.

"How was yer sleep, luv?" he asked.

"Don't know. Too tired to remember. Head hurts."

Jack was puzzled. Surely a few punches to the face would not have you so tired. He reached up and started to stroke the back of his head. It felt warm and wet, and the hair felt matted. Jack lifted his hand to see blood. He sat up, almost knocking Will to the floor.

"Just be still, darling. Let me see."

He placed the young man's head in his lap, and began his search. There was so much blood; a lot of it had dried on his hair, making it difficult to find where the bleeding was coming from. He panicked, running out his cabin to find someone, anyone that could help.

Anamarie was at the helm. She watched the wily captain run around the deck. 'Now what the fuck is wrong with him?' As thought he heard her thought, Jack ran over to her, tears in his eyes.

"Will... He's... "

He couldn't complete his sentence. Then panic struck him again. He had left Will alone in his cabin.

"Please!! You have to help 'im..."

Anamarie had no clue what Jack was talking about, but piecing what he managed to get out, coupled with the fact that he had said please (a word he NEVER used), it was about Will.

She motioned to Gibbs, and left him the helm. She then started the walk to the Captain's Quarters, Jack following. Will was still on the bed when they entered. She walked over towards him and saw the large dark spot on the back o his head. She had little knowledge of medicines, but she would try to help him in any way she could.

"Jack, I need ye to clean th' back of his head. Thar are some things I must get from below."

Jack didn't move. All he could do was stare at the thin form in his bed.

'He's gonna die... no... he can't die... I just got 'im back... I haven't even told 'im...

"JACK!!! Clean his head! We need to see where the bleeding's coming from. NOW!!! "

He snapped from his trance and ran towards the wash bowl.

When Anamarie returned five minutes later, Jack was holding Will in his arms. She placed the small crate down by the bed and looked at Will's head. With all the dried blood gone, it was much easier to see the gash in the back of his head. Thought it wasn't bleeding badly, it still oozed blood. Taking a clean cloth and the bottle of rum, she sat them on the table.

"I'll need ye to hold 'im down. I have to clean it before it can be stitched."

Jack nodded. Changing positions so that Will lay flat, he gripped his arms to prevent him from thrashing around. He knew just how much pain rum caused an open wound, and this would be no different.

* * *

It took all of two hours to finish the entire job. Will proved to be stronger, even in his present state, than was perceived, and it took two more pirates to help Jack hold him still. As the rum was poured on the wound, Will howled in pain. Jack felt his own heart breaking at the sound of his love's grief. He tried to comfort him as best he could, but it was to no avail. As Anamarie began the task of stitching the gash, Will passed out, which made her job easier. Although she was no seamstress, she had stitched up enough pirates to know what she was doing.

"Right, then. He should be right as rain in a few days," she said, as she gathered up the items she brought with her. "I'll send up a drought to help him rest."

She looked in Jack's eyes. "You better take care of 'im. I should hate to find out that he died thanks to yr carelessness, and that I wasted two hours of me life."

Though her face was contorted in an angry expression, her tone stated otherwise.

"Thank ye, wench. Ye maybe useful after all," he said with a smile.

Will slept for two days straight, and awaken off and on for another three and the whole time, Jack stayed at his side, moving only to relieve himself and to eat. He held Will as he fought nightmares, cried in his sleep, tossed and fretted, and when he called out for him. The eve of the second night, Will opened his eyes. His surroundings were blurry, and his head throbbed lightly. He heard a sigh to his left. There lay the object of his affection.

"Jack," he whispered.

He sat up, well tried to, as Jack had him in a death grip. There was the sigh again. Will soon realized that the sigh was in fact light snoring. He shifted slightly in Jack's arms. He really had to go to the head, but didn't want to wake Jack.

Will lie still a little longer. The rhythmic heartbeat of Jack thumped in his ear, the rise and fall of his chest, the smell of rum, leather, and sea air made an intoxicating mix that he could not ignore. He found himself lost in the mix that was Jack, and despite the pressing of his bladder, he snuggled deeper into the embrace. His thoughts turned to the past, and how fate played a part of him being in the arms of the one he desired above all else. But how was it possible? How was it that a blacksmith – turned - pirate could know that the arms he lay in had wanted this as well?

The pirate in question opened his eyes at that moment and looked down at the face staring up at him. Their eyes locked and words that were once needed to express the unbridled passions lurking beneath the surface were no longer needed.

"Jack."

"Yes, luv?"

"I love this and all, but..."

"But what?"

"I have to use the head. Now."

Jack chuckled as he got out of bed, lifting Will into his arms.

"I think that can be arranged, luv."

* * *

"How long was I out?"

"About five days."

"Five days? Wow... guess I was sleepier than I thought, huh?"

"Aye, but ye did wake a few times."

"Did I, now?"

"Aye, ye did. Said some interesting things, too."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well," said Jack, pulling Will back into his arms, "First ye were crying out for me."

"Aye. I tended to do that a lot over the past few months."

"And ye had nightmares. And there was the nights that ye begged me to ravish you, and it took all me resolve not to."

"Ravish me? I said that?"

"Aye, you did."

There was a pause. The Pearl rocked them gently, and the waves lapped softly at the sides of the ship.

"So... do you want to?"

"Want to what?"

"Ravish me."

Jack was at a lost for words. But the loss was even more promenade when he heard, "Because I want you to."

Hell, he didn't have to be told twice. He began careful ministrations on Will's chest, inciting a soft moan. The calloused fingers on the soft skin below him were exquisite. He became needy in finding out what else would make Will's soft moans become loud with want and passion.

Turning so that the blacksmith was on his back and he was lying on top of him, Jack finished what he had started almost six days ago. He kissed Will softly, wanting to enjoy the flavor that was Will. Will slid his hands up Jack's back, intent on deepening the kiss. Although this was all virgin territory for him, Will didn't let his experience, or lack thereof, from stopping him in indulging himself.

The kiss was even more powerful than the first one he had received. Stars and blinding lights flashed behind his closed eyes; the feeling from it alone threatened to send him over the edge. Tongues swirled, caressed and danced, lips were nibbled and bitten softly. Hair was pulled and bodies grinded together effortlessly. After kissing for what seemed like forever, they drew apart, gasping for air.

Will looked at Jack. The need to be closer and the desire to feel naked flesh overtook him, and he began to rip Jack's shirt off. Jack chuckled at this, but quickly stopped him, fearing the loss of his shirt.

"Anxious, aren't we luv," he mused.

"I need to feel you, Jack. All of you."

"Well then, these clothes need to be removed, right luv?"

"That's what I'm trying to do!"

Jack sat up, pulling up his shirt as he did. Will's breath hitched in his chest as he saw Jack's skin. With the shirt now out of the way, he began on his breeches, stopping only once to look back at Will.

"You're wearing far too many clothes for this to work properly, luv."

Will, lost in thoughts of what was to come, snapped to.

"Oh... right."

He made short work of own shirt, wincing as the fabric made contact with his head and face. That didn't stop him, as he jumped up to make short work of his own breeches.

"Ahhh, much better. Now turn around, luv. I want to take a proper look at you."

Will turned slowly, letting his image burn into the memory of Jack. When Will faced him, he was met with two surprises. The first was Jack, or his expression. His eyes were filled with want, a need... Will smiled, knowing that he was the one that made him look that way. The second was Jack's hard cock. He had never seen another man's penis before, besides his own, and Jack's rather large member incited a small gasp from his lips.

Jack was met by his own surprise – a totally naked Will. He had seen this image in many dreams, but the form in front of him was much better looking. He looked Will up and down, noting both similarities and differences. Mainly, cocks.

Jack was well aware that he was larger than most, but Will wasn't lacking for much, either. His cock was longer, with a thinner head, growing thicker as the shaft got closer to the soft pubic hair that surrounded it. Jack also noticed the lack of pre-cum; he himself always made a mess because of it. That was fine by him, though. Then there was something else. At first, he couldn't quite figure out what the biggest difference was, but now he knew.

"Dear William! You're circumcised!!"

Will blushed at the declaration; he had assumed that every man's willy was like his in that way.

"Yes. Guess my mum did it when I was younger."

"I would imagine so. Now," said Jack, pulling Will close to him, "Less talking, more kissing luv."

Will pulled Jack into a lip bruising kiss. As they continued to taste one another, the kisses got more and more insistent. Jack reached down and brushed his fingertips across Will's cock, running it from shaft to head. That won him a throaty groan, so he decided to see what his full hand would win him. That got him a load moan.

"You can touch me, luv."

Jack understood that this was all new to Will, and decided that he would not pressure him to do anything he was not ready for. However, he was about to receive his own surprise.

Will pulled back suddenly. Jack's smile encouraged him, and he started kissing his neck. That won him his own groan. He bit and sucked Jack's neck pulled back and blew on the red spot before moving downwards.

Will knew his own body, how sensitive his nipples were, especially the left one. He wondered if Jack's were too. He started with the right one, sucking it in his mouth while pinching the left one. Jack moaned low, so Will decided to nibble it – just a little. He received the same low moan, so he switched sides.

"OHHHHH!!!" was the response that he got. Grinning to himself, he nibbled, a little harder this time. That made Jack buck his hips forward, grabbing his head.

"Yes, luv," he moaned out. "Suck it harder!" In which Will complied. He then moved lower down Jack's stomach, running his tongue down to his navel.

"You like that, Jack?"

Jack was so gone in the feeling that he couldn't speak. He sort of nodded his head in a yes – no fashion. The fact that this was Will, wound-up-too-tight-proper-speaking-stick-up-the-arse-I-don't-want-to-be-a-pirate-like-my-father Will blew him away. How or when did he loosen up? He didn't have time to contemplate when the change too place because Will was tongue kissing his navel.

Suddenly, Will stopped. He was at the point of no return. Jack's cock jutted up under his chin, throbbing violently. He dropped down to his knees and looked up. The expression on Jack's face was priceless. Jack's eyes got large as realization dawned on him. Will winked at him and then he felt wetness and heat.

Pure bliss. Pure heaven. Pure Hell. Sweet torture was Will's mouth. The things he was doing with his tongue, where in the hell did he learn to do that? But Jack couldn't ask. His mouth seemed to have forgotten how to work. But his legs didn't. They began to wobble under the stress of his impending orgasm. He tried to pull Will's head from his cock, but that seemed to make Will latch on more.

Will felt Jack's cock swelling in his mouth, signaling he was going to cum soon. He decided that he hadn't come this far to just let Jack cum. Oh, he wanted Jack to cum, but hard. He increased the pressure of his tongue on the underside of Jack's cock.

That did it. With a shout, Jack exploded in his mouth, nearly gagging him in the process. It was so thick, but tasted interesting. Salty, but sweet. A taste all unique to Jack.

Jack fell to the floor, spent for the moment and out of breath. He had blowjobs from many whores and sailors he met in different ports he'd visited, but Will topped then all.

"Where... how..."

He was tongue tied. Will smiled at him. For the first time since he'd know Jack, he was lost for words.

"Let's just say that it was a matter of practice."

Jack looked at him. He hoped that he didn't mean he had done this with someone else. Will chuckled. Jack's expression asked the question when his mouth couldn't.

"No, Jack. You are my first – in that way. I have no desire for no one else but you. I used a banana for my practice sessions," he said, a slight blush present on his face.

"Well, that was quite a lucky banana. Don't know whether I should be happy or jealous."

"There's no need to be jealous of the banana, Jack. I used it for the sole purpose of teaching myself. I..."

He stopped himself. Should he tell Jack?

"You what, luv?"

"I..."

"I know, Will. I love you too."

"How did you know that was what I wanted to say?"

"Simple. No one would sail from the safety of their home and leave their wife to a town that has nothing to offer one but rum, whores and crew members. But," Jack said, while pointing down at Will's still hard cock, "now is not the opportune moment to discuss this."

And with one swift motion, he engulfed Will's entire cock down his throat. It was Will's turn to have a temporary lapse in speech. Not that Jack minded, after all, oral pleasure was one of his strong points. In a matter of minutes, Will was shooting in Jack's mouth, and reduced to a quivering mass on the floor. He had never experienced such a mind-shattering orgasm before, by himself or with Elizabeth.

After many minutes, Will finally dared to speak.

"I love you, my pirate."

Jack pulled Will in his arms.

"And I love you, my blacksmith."

Will looked at his left hand. There was one thing that still connected him to his life back in Port Royal – his wedding ring. Jack saw this and said nothing. He would approach that topic later. Right now he had two pressing matters on his mind. His Will and Fiji. He had his Will. His Will loved him. The thought that his love had suffered at the hands of this vile man caused his blood to boil.

Will never noticed this change in Jack, for he had drifted off to sleep, dreaming peacefully of the things they would do in that cabin and the places they would sail together. Right now, lying in the arms of the man that he loved above all else was all that mattered.


	6. Questions and Answers

In The Hearts of Men and Pirates (Part 6) Winter

By Vejgeta22

Notes: Smut, Slash, PWP with romantic interludes. Last Chapter in 'Fall' as it were. Leads to 'Winter', the second part to this Series.

Summary: Will does some unexpected things and Fiji receives his sentence.

Chapter Warnings: SEX!!! SLASH!!! DEATH!!!

Pairings: Will/Jack, maybe others later...

Time Frame: Set after the movie.

Disclaimer: If POTC were mine, Will and Jack would be together, Gibbs's hip flask would always stay filled with rum, I would be on deck unfurling sails, and we'd pilfer and plunder our weasely black guts out. Oh... and there'd be PLENTY of rum...

* * *

Chapter 6: Questions and Answers

When Will woke the next morning, Jack was up getting dressed. His vision was still blurred from sleep, but even in that fashion, Will could make out Jack's shadows. He lay there, content on watching his lover. He had no desire to let Jack know he was awake, yet.

"Mornin', luv."

Will was flabbergasted.

"How did you know I was awake?"

Jack smiled. He really didn't know that Will had woken up. In fact, he was talking to his reflection in the silver pitcher that he pilfered from raid on a merchant ship.

"I jus' knew, luv. I knew you'd wake up th' moment ye didn't feel me beside ye in th' bed," he said, while picking up his boots.

"Now come, get dressed. There's somethin' we need to take care of."

"What?"

Jack turned to face Will.

"You'll see, luv. Jus' get yer arse up. We've a full day ahead of us."

"And what if I don't want to get up? What if I want to stay in bed...?"

"Fine, then. Stay there. But they'll be no breakfast for ye."

Will debated that notion only for a second. Although cook served three meals a day, he remembered just how long you had to wait sometimes, either because someone needed to be relieved, or because something had burned and needed to be remade.

"Well then, I guess I'll be getting dressed."

Jack smiled as he watched a naked Will rise from the bed. He could get used to this whole 'Will sleeping in my bed after shagging me senseless' routine. As Will pulled on his boots, Jack motioned to his sword.

"And make sure you bring that, too." And with that, he strode out the door.

* * *

Breakfast went on without a hitch. Everyone was glad to see Will up and about. His face was still a little puffy, and Anamarie said that his stitches needed one more week to fully heal, but he was up and awake.

"It's good to see you again, laddie. Was beginning to think that Jack had you tied to the bed, keeping you all to himself!" said Gibbs after taking a swig of rum.

Will chuckled. He imagined himself tied to the bed while Jack made love to him, and was instantly turned on. He had to pull his shirt out his breeches because they hid nothing, especially a hard cock.

"No, Gibbs. I wasn't tied to the bed..."

"This time," chimed in Jack.

"And what makes you think that I'd let you tie me to the bed?"

"Because I'm th' cap'n and because ye love me."

Will opened his mouth to speak, but upon thinking about what was just said, he realized it was true. So instead, he clamped his mouth shut.

Gibbs smiled. It was great having his captain back.

* * *

"Up on deck, ye scabrous dogs!!" Jack bellowed. It was the late morning. The crew had been tailing a merchant ship since breakfast, and Jack decided that they would attack it. Gibbs looked at Jack and saw that his eye was twitching. That usually meant that the ship about to be plundered carried a heavy swag, and it was worth going after.

The crew assembled on deck, knowing what was at hand. They didn't need to be told much, except when fire a warning shot and when to run up the sweeps.

"Luv, I don't expect you'd feel up to doin' some pilferin' with me, so ye can stay behind."

Will didn't like the idea of doing any pilfering, but he also didn't have to good of a feeling either.

"Actually, I'm fine, and I think I will join in on the pilfering, if you don't mind."

This delighted Jack to no end. He had the feeling that he would somehow have to coheres Will into pilfering, either by lying to him, or by withholding sex. Well, trying to withhold sex, as he had no doubt that soon they would reach a point that they would be all over each other, and none would be able to make them part... well, maybe the Pearl would, but that was another story.

"Alright, then. But promise me that ye will return to th' Pearl if things turn from our usual peaceful proceedins' to a downright scrap for th' goods."

"There is no way that I would leave your side. If it turns into a scrap, then we scrap together."

"But, luv –"

"No buts," said Will in a tone that meant it was final.

Jack sighed. If it was one thing that he learned on they're last voyage, it was that if Will said something, he aimed to keep that promise. The fact that Will cared more for Jack's safety than his own touched him much more than if that vow had come for someone else, including his own first mate.

As the ship neared closer, Jack slid his arm around Will's waist. The gentle action unnerved him – not because it was Jack – but because it was done in front of the whole crew. He tried to scoot away, but Jack wasn't having that. His grip tightened around Will's waist, like he was the greatest treasure on the planet. And to Jack, Will was truly just that.

"Fire a warning shot." As the shot was fired, the sweeps went up. Jack hoped the merchant ship would give up, let them board, plunder and pillage, and be on their way.

"CANON FIRE!!! WE HAVE CANON FIRE!!" shouted the lookout. The ship had fired on the Pearl, signaling that they would not give up without a fight. Will wanted to tell Jack to turn around, to call off the raid, but he knew that wouldn't happen.

He also knew that there was nothing in the world that Jack would back down for, regardless of the odds.

"RETURN FIRE!!!" Will shouted before he could catch himself. It was highly unlike him to say such a thing; even Jack had a look of complete and utter shock.

"YOU HEARD THE WHELP!!! FIRE AT WILL!!" The crew looked puzzled, (if that was possible) and then reluctantly picked up their guns and turned, aiming and the young man.

"NOT MY WILL, YOU SCURRVIES, AT THE SHIP!!! FIRE AT THE BLOODY SHIP!!!"

"OHHHH," said the crew, who then turned their attentions to the canons to return fire. The canon battle didn't last too long; the Pearl had the merchant ship outgunned, and they were boarded soon after. The crew of the merchant ship wasn't a group of weaklings, however. They fought to protect what was theirs, but again, they were outmanned.

Upon the surrender of the crew and their captain, the crew tied them to the mast and began to raid the ship.

"Everything's an equal share, except the captain's cabin. That's mine!!" shouted Jack, as he and Will headed for the cabin.

Once inside, Will stood nearby and watched Jack opening chests and small boxes. He loved this man, but still hated the idea of taking something that was not his. He was glad that the crew had not been harmed, but he now began to wonder had he made the right choice, giving up everything to become a pirate?

And was that even the right word to describe himself? Was he really a pirate? Could he cut another man's throat?

'_Only if he threatened Jack.'_

Could he see himself pilfering, pillaging, making narrow escapes from the hangman's noose?

'_Only if Jack was by my side.'_

Could he really sail across the oceans for the rest of his life, not seeing land for months at a time? Looking at only water, the crew, and Mr. Cotton's parrot?

'_Only if Jack is sailing on that ship with me, looking at those same things, by my side.'_

He was so caught up in these thoughts, that he didn't hear Jack speak to him.

"See something you like, luv?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing..."

"What's with ye, luv? Like your brain is sailing away without ye."

"Nothing, just thinking, is all."

Jack crossed the room and pulled the blacksmith in his arms.

"Too much thinking can be a bad thing," he said before kissing the younger man.

"Perhaps," Will said in between kisses. "But not enough thinking can be deadly."

"Perhaps. But not with you around to save me from those deadly things."

Will kissed Jack's neck.

"That's only provided that you want me to stay around."

Jack looked Will in the eyes when he responded. He wanted to be sure that the blacksmith understood him.

"Luv, I'm not letting you go. Ever."

That did it, and Will pulled Jack into a feverous kiss. Their tongues did battle, each trying to claim dominance. But in kissing, there are no winners or losers, just an underlying level of horniness that lay in the result, and Will was just that. He began undoing the pirate's breeches, but Jack stopped him.

"Luv, perhaps we should take this to th' Pearl, savvy?" Said Jack, grinding his hard cock into Will's.

Will was breathless and could only nod. He didn't know what had gotten into him – wait, yes he did. Jack. He realized as they crossed back over to the Pearl, Jack would always be his undoing.

He realized as they entered the pirate's cabin, Jack wanted to keep him there by his side. He realized as they ripped each other's clothes off and began pleasuring each other, he would never leave Jack. And he realized that as he swallowed Jack's very essence and felt Jack do the same, he would be horny for this man forever!!

* * *

After a short nap, Jack and Will emerged out on deck. It was almost evening and there was still one more matter of business to complete before the crew was allowed to drink till they keeled over.

"Bring Fiji up on deck," Jack told Gibbs. He had thought long and hard on how the man should die. As much as he wanted to cut the man up from his toes on up, he decided to let Will decide Fiji's fate. After all, he was the one assaulted by him and his men.

Will, on the other hand, was unnerved again. He had no idea that for the past two weeks, the very man that had betrayed him, had him beaten up, threatened to rape him and kill his Jack was on board. He had no problem facing the man. In fact he wanted to see him.

As Fiji was presented, all could tell that the past two weeks had NOT been kind to him in the least. His face was badly swollen, and Will saw that there were many other injuries. He was tossed to the floor in front of Jack, who kicked him over in front of Will.

"Captain Benjamin Fiji," Jack said. "Ye have betrayed a man seekin' yer help. Ye ordered yer men to beat a man not deservin' that kind of treatment. Not to mention all of th' oth'r prisoners and members of yer crew that ye have abused in this fashion or worse."

The crew shuddered at the 'or worse' part, having seen some of Fiji's 'best' work.

"Normally," he continued, "as I am th' Cap'n, I would be th' one to pronounce yer sentence. I thought, however, on this occasion, th' man that was wronged might pass judgment. Will, whatever ye decide, it will be carried out."

He winked at his lover, and Will swallowed hard.

"I... I don't know if..."

"Luv, what do you want done to him? It's your choice."

Will looked at the man at his feet.

'He deserves to die. He deserves to be tortured until he begs to be killed. What he had done to me, what he had planed to do to me... what he planed to do to Jack...'

"Before I pronounce your fate, tell me. Why? Why did you betray me like that? What had I done to you? And what was this 'sticky situation' you helped Jack out of?

Fiji looked up at Will. Despite the fact that the crew had Riverdanced their way across his face, he smiled. Though his features barely showed it, the man was in major pain.

"I told ye, whelp. Ye were th' bait that I needed to get Sparrow, thar. So I had ye roughed up. Can't say it killed ye, as you're still standin' here."

"If I had remained on that ship, I would have bled to death, thanks to a blow to the back of the head," Will spat.

"A love tap for a lover, friend," he laughed, his laughter sounding just as mangled as before. "As far as that favor, I suggest ye ask yer dear cap'n about that. Whorin' horror stories should come from th' source, I think –"

Will starred at Jack as he kicked the man in the ribs, hard.

"Your judgment, luv?" he said with an air of pure menace and anger.

Fiji laughed again.

"Pirate me arse. He hasn't th' guts to tell them to kill me. Never will. And to think that you're old Bootstrap's bilge rats. That bugger must be flippin' over in his watery grave, thinkin' about what a disappointment his pirate bilge rats turned out to be."

Another mangled laugh.

Jack pulled out his pistol, causing the rest of the crew to do the same. Will stepped in front of Jack, causing a confused look to grace his features.

"You said that I am the one to pass judgment. So my judgment is that he will not die, not this way."

He turned back to Fiji.

"Whelp, I don't need yer kind words of sentiment. If I could get free, believe me, I would still kill yer cap'n."

"I know this. And I also know that setting you free would mean me having to kill you later."

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment before continuing.

"But, you crossed me. Bad judgment call. You aim to kill Jack. Even worse. So I have decided to have you killed."

Turning to Jack, he said, "I want him tortured to death. Slowly. I want him to feel all the pain he made other people feel. But that would still be too kind, I guess. Do I have permission to command your men in this?"

Jack, lost for words, nodded slowly.

Pulling out his sword, he turned to Fiji.

"You see this blade? When I made it, it was before I met the man that changed my life. I created this blade with the purpose of protecting others, and demolishing evil."

He dropped his head.

"This blade was created for the purpose of killing filth, scum like you. I have never used this blade to draw blood. Not until now. Men, draw swords."

Jack stood back, amazed. He knew that Will was an exceptional fighter, but he didn't think the boy had the heart to kill someone. Anyone. But here he stood, poised to torture a man to death, sweat from the ordeal of what he was about to do running down his face. Jack found himself turned on more then ever before. It was all he could do not to ravage the blacksmith right there on deck.

'My Will being evil. Never thought I'd see it.'

He was brought back to reality by the sound of blades being unsheathed. His cock throbbed in his breeches, begging for release from the binding cloth.

"On my mark, you will each run through him with your swords, ensuring he stays alive for my final blow."

The crew nodded, noting the look in Will's eyes. Gone was the look of innocence and playful youth. Gone was the normal sparkle that most of the crew remembered during their first voyage. Instead the look of a mad pirate resided, one that would indeed complement Jack's own.

"Ready, set? MARK!"

And each pirate in turn stabbed the man on the deck. His screams of pain mixed in with a bloody mangled laugh filled Will's ears. When his turn finally came, the pirate lay almost dead on deck.

"You... sur... prised... me... kid..." Fiji managed to cough out. "Didn't... think... you... would..."

Will smiled for a moment before saying one word.

"Pirate."

And with that, he ran his blade across the pirate's neck, watching as the blood oozed out. He dropped his blade. He had just killed a man in cold blood. He looked at his hands. He saw nothing but blood, staining them. He was now a murderer.

Jack stepped forward and grabbed the man in his arms.

"Cut up th' body and feed it to the sharks. And I want this deck spotless." He ushered Will into their cabin.


End file.
